1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an enhancement of an organic EL display device. In particular, it relates to an organic EL display device which can be prepared with a reduced thickness, electronic equipment including the same, and a method to manufacture the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to related art semiconductor devices and the like, high-temperature treatment is included in the process of manufacturing laminates composed of required microstructures, thin film circuits, and the like on substrates. Therefore selection of elements constituting substrates and laminates may be restricted. For example, resin films, plastic substrates, and the like are not suitable for a high-temperature treatment.
Consequently, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-217391, a thin film circuit is formed on a heat-resistant element-forming substrate with a first release layer therebetween. A temporary transfer substrate is adhered to this thin film circuit with a second release layer therebetween. The first release layer is broken, so that the thin film circuit is transferred from the element-forming substrate side to the temporary transfer substrate side. Furthermore, a final substrate is bonded together with the temporary transfer substrate and, thereafter, the second release layer is broken, so that the thin film circuit is transferred from the temporary transfer substrate side to the final substrate side. In this manner, the thin film circuit is disposed on a plastic substrate through film formation steps in an order similar to that in a case where the thin film circuit is formed on the element-forming substrate. Here, the thin film circuit includes a thin film transistor (TFT) circuit, a TFT circuit substrate of a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display device, and the like.